Elimination Chamber 2010
Elimination Chamber 2010 is a upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which will take place on February 21, 2010. Venue is the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, MO. The concept of the show will be that each main event match will be contested as Elimination Chamber matches. The name of the event was voted by fans via WWE's official website. Elimination Chamber was chosen over Heavy Metal, Battle Chamber, Chamber of Conflict and No Way Out. It has not yet been confirmed by WWE whether this is an indication that Elimination Chamber is a part of the No Way Out chronology or not. Background Elimination Chamber will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on RAW, SmackDown, ECW and WWE Superstars—World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray a villain or a hero as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. Currently, wrestlers confirmed for the event will be from WWE's Raw and SmackDown brands—a storyline division in which WWE employees are assigned to a television program of the same name. The main event matches for the Elimination Chamber event will consist of two Elimination Chamber matches, with WWE Championship defended in one and World Heavyweight Championship defended in the other. Qualifying matches were held on the February 1 edition of Raw to determine the five challengers who will face the WWE Champion Sheamus. In qualifiers, John Cena defeated Cody Rhodes, Triple H defeated Jack Swagger, Randy Orton defeated Shawn Michaels, Ted DiBiase defeated Mark Henry, and Kofi Kingston defeated The Big Show by disqualification. The February 5 edition of SmackDown saw the five wrestlers qualify to challenge The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship in similar fashion. John Morrison defeated Drew McIntyre and Kane in a Triple Threat match. This was followed by R-Truth defeating Mike Knox, CM Punk defeating Batista via countout, Chris Jericho defeating Matt Hardy, and Rey Mysterio defeating Dolph Ziggler. In December of 2009, Divas Champion Melina tore her anterior cruciate ligament, and was forced to vacate her title. At the start of the year, there has been a single-elimination tournament held to determine a new champion. In the opening round, Maryse, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, and Alicia Fox all advanced to face each other in the semifinals, which saw Marysedefeat Torres and Kim defeat Fox. It was then announced on the February 8 edition of Raw that Maryse and Kim would face one another at Elimination Chamber. On the February 12 edition of Smackdown!, the Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre faced Kane in a non-title match. After the match went to a double-countout, Kane chokeslammed McIntyre. It was announced the following day on WWE.com that Kane and McIntyre would meet at Elimination Chamber for the Intercontinental Championship. Matches Divas Championship tournament Other on-screen talent DVD release * External links *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Elimination Chamber Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:No Way Out Category:2010 pay-per-view events